Why?
by jazminchavez209
Summary: Kouga and Kagome are mates and Kagome is pregnant with Kouga pup. One of the Elders find out and tells Kagome to leave and things turn to tradgi


Hey this is gonna be a oneshot, Its about Kouga and Kagome ok so the story line is Kagome and Kouga are mates and she is pregnant but one  
of the elders hear about it and tells kagome to leave the Den and things turn into tradgey. Enjoy!

Kagome and Kouga were standing hearing the Elder yell at Kouga for mating with a human.  
"You Stupied Idoit!" The Edler yelled at Kouga "You were suppose to mate with Ayame!" The Elder screamed with rage  
"Lay off! I love Kagome, and now that she pregnant no one is gonna take her away!" Kouga yelled  
How dare they think they can take away Kagome from him.  
Kagome was in tears, hearing that The Elder wanted her to leave and never return, was enough to make her go in labor, but Kagome woudont have that. Plus Ayame was waiting in the forest, hearing what the Elder was saying to Kouga.  
"U Wench, your the reason, this all happen!" The Elder screamed He was about to bite Kagome, but one of Kouga's Wolf moved Kagome to saftey.  
"How dare you! Trying to kill my women and pup!" Kouga scremaed eyes blinking red.  
"It for the best, that i left" Kagome cried out but whispered  
Everyone's head snapped to the pregnant Miko  
"Kagome, No! Dont ever say that my love, he the one who needs to leave."Kouga said softly to his crying mate.  
"Kouga I have to leave, there never gonna leave us alone if I dont." Kagome sobbed while holding her Stomach. She walked up to Kouga and kissed his lips with all the passion she had.  
"Kagome pleas-" Kouga pleaded with tears wealing in his eyes  
"I love you, Kouga." Kagome said with love in her eyes "I'll be back, someday." She said  
"No You will not!" The Elder butted in  
"No Kagome, dont do this." Kouga pleaded grabbing Kagome but missed when she walked out the Den.  
Kagome put a barrier around the Den,so Kouga wouldnt escape, She held her stomach and ran away crying.  
"No! KAGOME!" Kouga yelled slashing, Stabbing at the barrier. He slashed, and slashed until he was bleading.  
With Kagome in the Forest  
Kagome ran and ran until she was in the mouth of the forest, a place she never been before, She stoped when she heard a deep dangoures growl.  
"Hello, who there" Kagome whispered, she tried hidding in teh bushes but her stomach waa in the way.  
"Oh hello Kagome, I hear you left ." Ayame said with a smirk playing at her lips but turned into a snarled when she saw Kagome belly.  
"Looks like the whore got pregnant, Looks like you or the pup wont live long." Ayame said, raising her arm and slashed.  
With Kouga at the Den  
Kouga was scratching at the barrier when finally he broke the Barrier. The Elder Ran and bite at Kouga right leg  
"Get the Fuck Off!" Kouga screamed ehile kicking his leg in the air getting the Wolf off his foot.  
"You'r making the biggest mistake of your life, You bastrard." The Elder spat at the younge wolf deamon.  
"Shut up you stupied old Wolf, You think you know everything but you dont" Kouga barked out. He ran out the cave smelling Kagome sent when he came across Ayame sent, his eye widden and ran faster, fearing for his love and pup life.  
With Kagome and Ayame  
Kagome screamed in pain, Ayame hand came down in a fast but slow swoosh. Blood running from Kagome now bloody and cut stomach and also Ayame claws and hand.  
"Stop Please" Kagome pleaded in fear for her life and mostly her pups life. Ayame laughed  
"Die stupied wench." Ayame sneared  
Kagome eyes closing and fearing that if she closed them that would be the last time she closed then.  
"NO! Kagome!" Kouga yelled racing in the scene pushing Ayame out the way and picked up Kagome getting blood all over him.  
"Baby please you have to get better and have to stay awake." He said while calling one of his wolfs to send the healer.  
"Kouga I know this is my end and the pup, but Me and the pup love you soo much."Kagome said while placing a loveing kiss on his awaiting lips  
"Dont do this please." Kouga pleaded but that didnt help Kagome head drop in Kouga lap.  
"NO!" Kouga yelled gently putting Kagome lifless body down and jumping on Ayame and slashing at her, but was pulled off by 7 humoniod wolf demons.  
He slashed at his own throat and fell to the floor next to Kagome.  
End.

So guys that was it and I hope u enjoy it.


End file.
